Biting Down
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: "'Time is up. There's a drunk pirate asleep on my couch and I want to know why.' Jefferson pressed a chaste kiss against Victor's jugular feeling the motions as the doctor swallowed audibly." Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M/M. I hope you enjoy and if u have the time, please leave a review. ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M/M, Dubious consent (I mean, in my mind it's clearly consensual but just to be safe i'll put this in the warnings...) **

**Long story short, I needed to have a story with those three studs in it and this sort of just happened... I hope you enjoy it and let me know through a much appreciated review! ENJOY! XD **

**Also, I do NOT own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters! **

_**Biting Down**_

Killian Jones looked at the amber liquid, sizing it with his eyes. He had to admit, the drink in Storybrook was better than the watered down swill which passed off as lager back in his world. Unless he was willing to spend good silver, he was sure to get piss coloured water no matter how fine an establishment he visited with his men. But in this world, not only was fine drink cheaper but it was good and it got him drunk a lot faster. He threw the rum back with one flick of his wrist and relished the burn running all the way down his tongue and throat until it settled at the base of his stomach. The glass hit the table hard, Killian having misjudged the distance to the wooden surface, and made the half-empty bottle beside him shake. He reached for it and poured himself another drink, watching the liquid as if hypnotised.

He was definitely on his way to being drunk, just like he wanted. He didn't want to remember his own name by the end of the night and as soon as the glass was full he emptied it only to repeat the steps all over again. His vision was already blurry and he had to squint if he wanted to see details. He hunched over his drink, happy to shut out the outside world. He scoffed, imagining the sorry picture he must make, with his shoulders slumped and his head dropped like a beaten dog. Well, in many ways he was beaten by that bitch, Lady Fate. He was a captain without a ship, a pirate without an adventure and a man without a woman.

Thinking of Swan still hurt him and he shook his head but once the thought wormed its way inside his mind it was impossible to get rid of it. The only option was to drown it in alcohol. His heart clenched painfully when he remembered how she'd told him there could never be anything between them because she didn't see him _that _way. If he was being honest with himself, he understood where she was coming from. Baelfire, or Neil as he was known in this realm, was dead and she had to think of Henry first of all. He wasn't exactly father material after all... It was just that Swan had been the first woman to make him forget about his thirst for revenge since the death of his beloved Milah. She liberated him from a consuming darkness and he'd foolishly fallen in love with her though some part of him knew it was never going to happen. Now he was the one with a broken heart and a three-quarters empty bottle of rum.

One would think after being alive for nearly 300 years he would have wizened up a little... A humourless chuckle left his lips. He needed to anchor himself to reality, to find some sort of path to follow. He still wasn't sure if he was one of the good guys or still a bad guy. Though he'd never been a demon like Pan, he'd also never beed a hero like the Charmings. He didn't know if he had it in him to do the right thing when he would be needed most. He didn't want other to rely on him. He didn't want to be depended on and to depend on others. He wanted his treasure, the Jolly Roger, back and his freedom with it.

He lost himself in fantasies of being on the open sea, enhanced by the stupor of alcohol. He could practically smell the ocean and taste the salt on the breeze...

* * *

><p>Victor savoured his scotch. He wasn't on duty so he didn't have to hurry, swallowing a mouthful of calming drink sneakily here and another one there. He was done for the night and he'd had one hell of week so he deemed it fit to indulge himself with a trip to the local bar. It wasn't something he did often, having hailed from a prestigious family. People of his class weren't supposed to be seen in public looking anything less than perfect though more often than not they were rotting from the inside out. His own family was testament to that. Absent mother, abusive father, dead brother... It was no mystery why he was called insane and sometimes he was certain people were right. All he'd ever wanted was to help others with his research but all he'd ever managed to do was bring death and pain to those around him. No wonder he drank...<p>

He sipped more of his scotch while he let his tired eyes roam over the gathered crowd. He didn't recognize many, and those he did were mostly faces he'd encountered at the hospital. He rarely forgot a face. At first he missed the pirate entirely. The man was so withdrawn into his corner that it almost looked like he was being swallowed by shadows. His black clothes didn't help... Victor arched an eyebrow, wondering where he'd seen the man before. Then his eyes noticed something metallic and curved which caught the reflection of the dim light and realization struck. He smiled to himself, remembering the stories of Captain Hook and Peter Pan. He'd grown up with those stories and they were surprisingly similar to those of the realm which housed Storybrook. Hook was supposed to be a cut-throat character but he'd seen him in action a few times since he ended up in Storybrook. He didn't seem that bad and after having seen what Peter Pan was really like, he decided someone had to re-write that whole story. While they were at it they could do something about his Frankenstein tale. He didn't like being portrayed as a mad scientist who liked playing god for the hell of it. His reasons had been pure and his brother was not a cruel monster, not of his own accord.

But he didn't want to reflect on his own life because he knew it would end up with him failing to fight off a wave of depression. He quickly turned his thoughts back to Hook. What was his name again?... Killian something... Jones! Yes, his name was Killian Jones. Being a small town's physician ensured he had no shortage of gossip. If he remembered correctly, Jones had a thing for the sheriff and judging from his less than cheery attitude he correctly guessed that wasn't going too well. It was to be expected. She was a Charming after all and they were nothing if not difficult... Victor finished the drink in his glass before getting to his feet. Once he got curious about something it was almost impossible to derail him from sating said curiosity. He walked deliberately towards Killian's table.

* * *

><p>Killian frowned when the table darkened before his very eyes. Maybe he was passing out?... He bit the inside of his cheek and winced at the sharp sting. He was certainly still conscious. It took him a further second to understand the darkness was nothing more than a shadow covering him like a blanket. He squinted above him, wondering who the shadow belonged to and prayed it wasn't someone looking for trouble. Any other day he would have been more than happy to show the land dwellers just what a man of the sea was made of but he could barely keep his head up at that point... The bottle of rum was empty. He didn't recognize the blond man, though that could have just been the alcohol speaking.<p>

'May I join you?' Victor gestured to the empty seat opposite Killian's small round table. The captain stared at it as if he'd never seen a chair in his life and nodded hesitantly. Victor sat, signalling to a waiter to bring them another round of drinks.

'I'm warning you in advance mate, I'm not good company right now.' Victor smirked, taking the opportunity to study the famous Captain Hook better. He was far younger than he'd expected and a lot more handsome...

'That's alright. I'm never good company.' Killian grinned at that, his mind still struggling to figure out the other man's identity.

'Do I know you?'

'We never talked to each other before but you might have seen me around. I'm a physician at Storybrooke General Hospital.' Killian's frown deepened but finally his frantic search paid off.

'Right! You're the guy who delivered Snow's baby.' Victor nodded in agreement.

'Your drinks gentlemen.' Killian hadn't noticed the approach of the young waiter and he managed a pathetic nod of thanks when his empty glass was replaced by a full one. The man also took the bottle away. He placed a second glass before Victor and the doctor thanked him, a smile stretching his lips. Killian stared at the physician, unable to call that smile anything other than lascivious. He glanced at the waiter to see his reaction and raised an eyebrow when he realized the guy didn't mind at all, if his blush was anything to go by. He left a moment later and Victor blatantly stared at his ass making Killian burst into laughter. It wasn't like he hadn't made advances to the waitresses in pretty much every tavern he'd ever entered...

'I like you Dr...' Killian waited for Victor to fill in the blanks.

'Dr. Wale.' He grinned back at the pirate while bringing the scotch to his lips.

'Is that your real name or your Storybrooke name?' Victor didn't answer, just shrugged. 'I get it mate. You're not that person anymore, right? This is the perfect opportunity to leave whoever you were behind and start fresh? I get that perfectly.' Victor watched with interest as Killian's expression dropped, his brief merriment replaced by the previous misery. Whatever demons Hook was facing, Victor was willing to bet they had something to do with an identity crisis.

'What's on your mind Mr Jones?'

'Ugh! Don't call me that...it makes me sound old. It's Killian or Captain if you prefer.' It was obvious the Captain was trying to skirt around the question but Victor was having none of that.

'Alright, what's on your mind Captain?' Silence settled between them while Killian considered what he should and shouldn't say. Unfortunately the rum didn't help the thinking process and he swallowed some of the scotch ordered by the doctor but that helped even less.

'I lost my ship and my crew. Now that I think about it you shouldn't call me Captain. I lost that title the moment I traded my Jolly Roger for a magic bean.' Victor knew there was more to the story but he also knew he shouldn't push the pirate. That being said, his curiosity was far from sated.

'Why would you do that? It's not like you knew anyone here in Storybrooke...' Victor was aware of Killian's sacrifice and role in saving them from the second curse and he was grateful for it. There was nothing worse than losing your identity so completely you became a different person.

'I knew Emma...' The words slipped out unbidden and Killian curled his fingers into a fist as soon as he realized it.

'The sheriff. You love her?' Killian looked up at the other man, a stranger whos first name he didn't even know, and realized he was answering the question even as he was thinking that.

'Yes...I mean no! I don't know.' Killian scratched the table with the point of his hook, leaving deep marks into the wood. It was a habit of his whenever he became anxious. 'She helped me figure out some things about me and I care about her but I don't know if it's love... She doesn't feel the same way about me anyway.' He scoffed and drank more scotch. Victor recognised a broken heart when he saw one. Killian loved Emma Swan, that much was obvious weather he admitted or not and Victor had seen how the Sheriff looked at him. There was definitely something there even if they both denied it. Still that was something they'd have to figure out between them, assuming Killian didn't self-destruct before they had the chance.

'Did you two...do anything?' Victor wasn't sure why but he wanted to help the pirate. It was the least he could do considering Killian had been instrumental in killing Peter Pan and breaking the second memory curse.

'What? You mean sex?' Victor nodded, his expression perfectly calm though Killian looked plenty taken aback. 'Erm...No, though I fail to see how that's any of your business.' A small but noticeable blush began spreading along the pirate's cheeks and Victor followed the scarlet tinge. It looked good on the sun-kissed skin.

'Just humour me. What about anyone else? When's the last time you had intercourse?' Victor could be tactful if he wanted to but usually he wasn't. He hated when people talked in riddles. It was one of the main reasons why he had little to no love for Regina, that and the years of living a cursed existence because of her selfish revenge.

'You sure don't beat around the bush do you?' Killian contemplated not answering but then again, what had he to lose? It was really difficult to think while drunk too... 'If you must know mate, I haven't slept with anyone since I came to this realm. The women of Storybrooke are far classier than the ones I usually go after. That's a compliment.' And he'd been wholly focused on Emma, but he didn't add that last part. However, Victor read between the lines as easily as if Killian had written the truth across his forehead.

'So in other words, you're feeling sexually frustrated?' The effect of his question was a delight to see. Killian's face reddened and the blush crawled down his neck like creeping ivy. A pretty contrast to all the black.

'Making friends must be your strong point...' Killian said it sarcastically but Victor grinned as if he'd been complimented.

'It actually is. People find me...delightfully mysterious.' Now that Killian reflected on the subject, he realized the doctor had revealed nothing more than his name while he'd happily spilled his guts.

'Why ask all those questions doctor? Unless you're after something more than a drinking buddy?' Victor met Killian's eyes and the Captain had his answer. One thing which he was able to recognize from a mile was lust and the blond's dark depths were filled with it. Suddenly he felt his mouth go dry, despite having filled his belly with drink.

'I'm not going to insult your intelligence Killian. Have you ever slept with a man before?' Killian brought the glass to his parched lips only to realize it was empty. Hell, he was going to regret ingesting all that booze come morning... Story of his life.

'Yeah... A few times. I used to captain a ship full of men remember?' Killian made a decision in that instant. To heck with it all! If that blond, attractive man, wanted to get him in bed then he was perfectly happy to go with it. And the doctor had been right. He was sexually frustrated and a good round of mindless fucking was exactly what he needed to crawl out of this depressing hole he was currently in. It was the first step towards a fresh start. He'd figure out the rest along the way. That's what he loved about being drunk...Suddenly all the worst problems seemed to have a simple solution and he could rule the world if that was his dream.

'I see. Then this next part should be much more fun.' Victor reached out his hand and let his fingers trace the cool metal of Killian's silver hook. He watched the pirate's pupils visibly dilate and his lips seductively part just enough to show he was open to much more. 'What say you and I leave now?'

'I say that sounds like an adventure and since I'm a pirate... How could I resist?'

* * *

><p>'Well that's quite the story...' Jefferson, known to a select few as the Mad Hatter, crossed his arms over his chest, his body leaning casually against the kitchen counter.<p>

'What can I say? I have a gift.' Victor poured himself a glass of water, feeling thirsty after telling Jefferson about his night at the bar and how he'd run into Killian.

'So he agreed to go with you but then why is he at my house?' Victor took longer drinking his water than was strictly necessary, carefully constructing the right answer in his mind.

'Because I wouldn't dream of sleeping with another man behind your back.' Jefferson tilted his head inquisitively. It was true the two of them had been in an on/off relationship even since before the curse was lifted but it wasn't like they were in an official relationship or anything. Victor had no problem sleeping with Marymargaret before...

'What's this really about Victor?' Jefferson had the doctor pinned against the counter in a flash, his lips ghosting over the man's throat teasingly. 'You know how I feel about dishonesty...' Jefferson couldn't stand being lied to. The double-cross at Regina's hand was still fresh in his mind and it probably would be for the rest of his life.

'I wasn't being dishonest, just taking my time before I told you everything.' He turned his head, willingly exposing more of his skin to the Mad Hatter.

'Time is up. There's a drunk pirate asleep on my couch and I want to know why.' Jefferson pressed a chaste kiss against Victor's jugular feeling the motions as the doctor swallowed audibly.

'Like I told you, he's having an identity crisis and he's sexually frustrated. I simply thought you'd want to help. You understand what he's going through as well as I do. We both know what's it's like to be lost and need someone to just hold you sometime. Was I wrong?' Jefferson pulled back to look at his lover, searching his eyes for any hint of deceit. When he didn't find any he nodded his head slowly.

'Alright. I'm in.' An impish smile began forming on his lips as the madder gears in his head began spinning. 'And since Grace is on a school trip we have the house all to ourselves. We can be as loud as we want.' Victor recognized the look in Jefferson's eyes. Whatever he was planning it was sure to be exciting and adventurous. Killian would certainly appreciate that.

'We should wake Killian up.' Victor was ready to jump at the hatter right then and there in the kitchen, happy to ride his bones until they were both too tired to move a finger, but he also wanted to have a bit of fun with the Captain. He was going to make him pay, in all the best ways, for falling asleep while on the way to Jefferson's house and making Victor carry him on his back. Thankfully the distance from the bar to the house was short. It was one of the reasons why he frequented that particular bar mostly, since when he was drunk usually he was in the mood to fuck and Jefferson was at the top of his list for that.

'We will, in good time... Don't worry, he'll be the centre of attention tonight.' Jefferson pressed his lips to Victor's and there was nothing chaste about that...

* * *

><p><em>Killian grasped the thick rope wound around the Jolly Roger's mast and used it for balance while he leaned out over the rail of the great vessel. The ship was cutting the seas as smoothly as a sword, splitting the foamy waves before her. He could feel the fresh ocean wind against his face and in his hair. He could feel it sneaking inside his clothes, chilling his body but it was more like a friendly greeting than a menace. Droplets jumped from the split sea and splashed across his neck and face, cooling his boiling blood. He grinned, feeling the smile stretch his tired lips in a genuine act of happiness rather than one he put on for the sake of keeping appearances. His heart soared and he opened his mouth to urge his men to keep doing so fine a job but as soon as he tried<em>_,__ one of them, probably that clumsy oaf, Mr Smee, bumped into him and he lost his hold on the rope. Killian yelled but it was cut short when he tripped over the rail and fell towards the water. He flailed his arms about wildly but he couldn't fight gravity and he hit the icy sea face first. _

He woke up, gasping for breath. For a moment he was too disorientated to realize he had been asleep at all, especially when water was genuinely cascading down his face. He tried to wipe his face with his hand but when he moved he realized it was bound behind his back, right alongside his hook. A confused frown creased his forehead. His heart was beating like a trapped thing and being in complete darkness didn't help. It took a moment longer to realize he was seeing nothing because he was blindfolded and that was probably when he felt the first surge of panic. Instead of struggling, he went completely still, wondering if whoever captured him was with him that very second. Someone must have thrown that water on him after all... While he strained his ears to hear the smallest hint of life, he took note of a few other things. One, he was somewhere soft like a bed. Two, he was completely naked which made him most uncomfortable of all. Three, he felt the beginning of a headache against his temple and realized his hangover was developing nicely.

Wait, hadn't he been with that man, the doctor? Where was he? He couldn't remember much more than the man coming to his table, them sharing a drink and talking about something or other. The details were a bit hazy but he remembered why they left the pub. He must have fallen asleep on the way and the doctor dumped his body by the side of the street and who knew what sort of creep picked him up instead and now he was there, tied and naked and at a stranger's mercy. This was shaping up to be one hell of an adventure... He felt the mattress, or what he assumed was a mattress, dip beside his head and he turned to look in that direction though the blindfold made sure that wasn't an option.

'Who are you?' He was surprised to find his voice wasn't as panic stricken as he felt. The stranger didn't answer and Killian felt fingers on his face, running down his cheek to his throat. 'Whatever you have in mind, I can guarantee it'll be more fun if you untie me.' That didn't get him an answer either but the wandering fingers did move along his shoulder towards his tattoo. 'Look mate, you can at least remove the blindfold. I'm all for a bit of adventurous fun but it might help if I can see.' He felt a finger trace the heart which surrounded Milah's name and then run over the dagger piercing that heart. The crocodile's dagger...

He was turned on his back and the hands manhandling him, not that he struggled against his captor yet, were definitely a man's or a really masculine woman's. He wanted to know who he was up against before he attempted an escape. His only weapon was the element of surprise and even that was questionable considering the man touching him might not be alone. As soon as the idea entered his mind, Killian felt panic flare up inside him. What was happening?!

'Can I at least have a name? It's not asking too much considering the circumstances...' The man shifted his position and Killian felt the sheets below him sway with the motions. He was somewhere by his hips now and the pirate tried not to think of his nakedness. 'I guess it is asking for too much then...' A palm pressed against his stomach and it moved upwards, along his abdomen and chest, pushing the necklaces still around his throat aside. Their soft jingle seemed too loud in the silent room. The hand settled on his shoulder and pushed down, holding him in place. Killian wondered why that was when a moment later he felt a tongue lick along his collar bone. Despite how messed up the situation was, it felt nice to feel someone's touch again. Wow...He was really desperate for sex.

Teeth scraped along the bone before the tongue soothed the scratches. Killian couldn't help the hiss which squeezed past the defence of his teeth. He knew he was growing hard and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't particularly like being helpless and he liked being humiliated even less but his body responded to the touch. He promised himself that once he found an opportunity to escape he would sink his hook in the gut of whoever was currently licking his left nipple. He tried to hold onto his anger but it was hard when his body arched into the clearly skilful mouth of its own volition. As soon as he showed signs of desire the mouth stopped sucking the pink flesh and Killian felt the lips ghost over his skin until they reached his ear, the tongue darting out to play with his earrings.

'That's the spirit Killian. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.' He recognised the familiar voice of the doctor and he felt relief spread through his veins like a drug. Honestly, he shouldn't have been that relieved since he wasn't exactly well acquainted with Dr. Wale either but it was still better than some unknown man.

'And here I thought you left me by the side of the road.' Teeth closed around the lobe of his ear and he gasped softly.

'I should have, but I am a doctor after all. I don't like seeing harm come to others Captain.' Victor let his hands roam over the pirate's sensitive sides, counting his ribs with his fingertips, while he moved his lips along the curve of Killian's strong jawline, liking the scratch of the dark stubble along it.

'Lucky me, but is all this necessary? I mean, if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask.' Victor chuckled against the heated flesh of Killian's throat.

'Always with a smart retort I see. Good, I don't like stupid people. However, the blindfold is not to keep _my_ presence hidden.' Killian's smile dropped as suddenly as if Victor had physically slapped him.

'Wh-What do you mean by that? Is there someone else here?!' Instead of answering him with words, Killian felt a second pair of hands on his feet, moving up along his ankles, then the rest of his legs until they reached his thighs. He opened his mouth to protest but Victor used the opportunity to press their lips together and plunge his tongue inside the silenced mouth. Killian didn't forget his question but his tongue automatically entangled with the invading one, twisting around it in a lover's dance. He could taste scotch on Dr. Wale's tongue and it made him moan with desire. Perhaps he was giving in too easily but this couldn't be worse than that time he woke up in a cage about to be auctioned as a slave after being caught by another pirate. He'd escaped out of that without a scratch so he could deal with this.

The hands on his thighs moved to his hips, carefully avoiding touching his hardening arousal and Killian wanted to curse the stranger for that. Like before, he figured the mysterious person was a man from the broad hands and the calloused fingers. While Victor sucked the living breath out of him, the second man pressed his own lips to his stomach and licked a trail to his bellybutton, tracing the circumference of it. Good thing his hands were holding Killian's hips down because they jumped at the contact. He moaned into the kiss and Victor deepened it, consuming him in a way only another man could. The doctor's fingers combed through his hair, blunt nails scraping his scalp just roughly enough to make him want more.

His eyes widened under the subterfuge of the blindfold when he felt fingers lightly touch his cock. Every touch was ten times as effective without the aid of his sight and he opened his mouth like a fish when the fingers curved around his length. A noise dangerously close to a wanton moan rolled off his tongue and he was silently thankful for the doctor's presence. Victor happily swallowed every noise of pleasure Killian made while Jefferson put his skilful fingers to a better use than making hats. He watched from the corner of his eye as the hatter moved his hand along the reproductive organ, setting a rithm and then breaking that rhythm in favour of a faster one. The free hand was firmly holding the pirate in place and still Victor could feel the body shake with unreleased desire beside him.

Killian struggled with his bonds, no longer with a mind to escape but because he desperately wanted to fuck someone and soon. He was too distracted to notice the stranger push his thighs apart, never slowing the motions of his hand on his member. He did notice when he felt a finger probing at his entrance, something sleek and cool coating it. He groaned against Victor's lips, but kept his legs apart for the viewing pleasure of a stranger. He had to admit, even for him that was slutty. Victor bit on his lower lip just when the finger pushed inside his ring of muscle and Killian was convinced he was losing his mind. He was a little angry at himself for being so ready after so little but then the finger started moving in and out and he forgot all about his indignation. His cock was fully hard now, ready to spill given the right incentive, and the hand slowed its rhythm. If ever Killian cussed like a sailor it was that moment right then. Fortunately Victor was there to make sure the words remained nothing more than hummed groans.

Victor finally freed Killian's lips, though the captain was sorry to feel the tongue disentangle from his, and resumed his previously interrupted work on the pirate's hardened nipples. Without the doctor's kisses, Killian had to strain to hold his voice back from saying something too embarrassing. He gritted his teeth and turned his head to the side, burying it into the mattress, while the finger curved along the walls of his entrance, seeking his prostate. He knew it was only a matter of time before that happened and he braced himself for the nerve lighting pleasure but it was one of those things which one could never be prepared for. His spine bridged in a beautiful display of dexterity when the magic button inside him was hit and his mouth fell open to let out the loudest moan of the night thus far. He heard Victor chuckle and felt the hot breath dancing down his belly until it was along his member.

That was his only warning before his cock was swallowed into the scorching cavern of Dr. Wale's mouth and Killian saw stars. Now that his prostate was discovered, the stranger was adamant in hitting it with every thrust and Killian began losing himself when a second finger was added to the mix. One of the two grasped his balls and fondled them in a way which had Killian squirming. He didn't notice the intrusion of a third finger at all, too close to his climax to remember his own name. He mange to stutter some sort of pathetic warning to Dr. Wale but either he hadn't heard or he chose to ignore it because a second later Killian came and the doctor still had his mouth around his cock. Though he was in the dark Killian was blinded by a bright flash, his hips jerking as the last of his orgasm was rung out of him.

He had no idea what the other two were doing but he was grateful for the moment's repose allowed him. He thought he heard the sound of kissing but he was still disorientated so he couldn't vouch for anything. His break was abruptly ended when hands grasped his thighs and pulled his whole frame down the bed. He felt a hard length against his entrance and moaned at the very thought of being taken. He'd missed the feel of being filled to the brim and was eager to have the memory of that pleasure wash over him once more. In one powerful motion, Killian was flipped onto his stomach, his legs spread and his rear in the air. His brain was too fogged by lust to register the humiliation of the situation and when Killian felt hands on his ass, he leaned into them rather than pulled away.

He wished his hands were free so he could sit at a better angle, his neck was uncomfortably twisted against the soft mattress, but he forgot his discomfort as soon as he felt the head of the length against his entrance. It rubbed teasingly against him and Killian gasped, failing to control the shivers running down his body. He wondered if the man about to fuck him was Dr. Wale or his mysterious companion. Either way, at that point it didn't seem to really matter.

'Mate, if you don't do something soon I'll fall asleep again.' Someone chuckled above him but the sound was too generic for Killian to identify weather or not it belonged to the doctor. Besides, he didn't have the time to idly wonder about things because the man behind him apparently listened to him and the pirate groaned when he felt the length begin to push inside him, slowly and steadily. It stretched him in ways no fingers could and his toes curled. When he felt his rear press against the man's hips, he inhaled a steading breath. His entrance was filled but not painfully so and the guy began moving an instant later, pushing the breath out of Killian's lungs with each movement.

'Don't forget about me Captain.' This time Killian did recognize the voice of his drinking buddy and he managed to glance up to where he thought the man would be. He had a question to ask about the blond's words but when he opened his mouth a moan left it instead. Fingers grasped his chin and lifted his head, forcing him to balance his weight on his knees. 'Open wide now.' Killian did as he was told and he was rewarded with the head of Victor's member pushing in past the dropped guard of his lips. Fingers grasped at his hair, adding a sting to the whole activity, and Killian happily accepted more of the length inside his mouth until he felt it hit the back of his throat.

His frame was continuously rocked by the stranger's powerful thrusts and now Victor began fucking his mouth as well, both of them filling Killian in a way he'd thought impossible. He'd slept with men before but never two at the same time and he realized he'd been missing out. It was true what they said about being blind and having all the other senses heightened. It was like every touch was electrified and Killian couldn't still his moans, though from the way Victor thrust inside his mouth he doubted the doctor minded. Whatever rhythm and pace they might have had was lost as the need for climax became greater. Killian knew the man fucking him was close from the way his hips snapped forwards, filling the room with the sound of slapped skin, and the way his fingers dug into his flesh, as if intent on tearing it apart. He couldn't buck his hips well without the support of his arms but that didn't stop his body from trying and he knew the silent stranger liked it. He knew it for certain when he felt a sharp tongue running upwards, along the dip of his spine, while a hand settled on the back of his neck. Killian cursed, the word muffled by Victor's intruding cock, when the unknown man pulled back only to moan when something hot coated his back in thin ribbons. He heard the man moan while he came on his back and the sound made his blood boil with want.

Killian concentrated on sucking the cock between his lips with renewed vigour, now that his mind was no longer torn between the two pleasures. For the moment it was only him and the doctor, while the other man was probably sprawled somewhere on the bed, ridding the last of his orgasm. He hollowed his cheeks and moved his tongue along the underside of the length feeling it jump. Fingers pulled at his hair harder, yanking a few of the pitch black strands from their roots, and Killian bobbed his head faster, the chains around his neck jingling more urgently. As an extra thrill, he added just enough teeth to scrape the sensitive flesh lightly and he was certain the physician would come and aparrantly so was Wale because he hastily vacated the pirate's mouth. All Killian heard was heavy breathing around him and the sound of his own drumming heart.

'Come on lads... I think I've earned my freedom.' Killian realized he was whining but he really didn't give a damn. He wanted to carve flesh with his sharp hook, not hard enough to maim...just to leave his print. Wale pushed his shoulder and considering his terrible centre of balance, Killian toppled over onto his back, sighing at having been denied his wish yet again.

'All in good time Killian. You seem to enjoy yourself greatly.' The pirate hummed when Victor ran his palm down his lower abdomen and gave his again hardened erection a playful squeeze.

'I'd enjoy myself even more if I could hold you and see you.' Victor smirked and moved to straddle Killian. He glanced at Jefferson, who was lazily stretched on the bed beside them, and felt himself grow harder. The hatter's intense eyes were glued to him, watching his every move and Victor bit his lower lip to stop from moaning.

'Maybe sometime later Captain.' There was definitely a promise there but Victor didn't give Killian time to find it. He lowered himself on the pirate's member, throwing his head back at the burning intrusion. He'd already prepared himself with his fingers while he watched Jefferson take Killian and while Killian had his lips wrapped around his cock. Still, there was a burning sting accompanying the pleasure and Victor didn't mind it. He was ready to move when he felt Jefferson's lips press to his neck. The hater's hands settled on his hips and dictated his pace, like a puppet master directing the acts of his dolls. Their mouths met in a ravenous kiss, while Killian set free moan after wanton moan, each more seductive than the last.

Victor let his head fall backwards, resting it against Jefferson's shoulder, while his body continued its frenzied dance. His hair was matted with fresh perspiration and it fell into his eyes. He reached up to swat it away but Jefferson was one step ahead of him and he brushed the blond strands back, holding the doctor's forehead as if taking his sure to be burning temperature. His eyes fell to Killian and he couldn't stop a guttered moan from forming. The pirate was the picture of pleasure, with his handsome dark looks all dishevelled and his body writhing below him desperately. Victor felt his climax approach with frightening speed and he turned his head, closing his lips on the scar along Jefferson's throat. He knew how sensitive the hatter was about his scar and the hands on his hips threatened to break his skin. It was the last straw and Victor yelled against his lover's skin as the last drop of pleasure coated Killian's stomach. He gasped for breath, his head still resting against Jefferson, while the hatter helped him move away from Killian's still prominent erection. They both heart the pirate's whine and Victor was sure if they teased the man anymore he would burst into tears.

'I think it's time we take care of you Captain.' Victor was still seeing a few bright stars but he owned Killian this much. He exchanged a look with Jefferson and mirrored his impish grin.

'Thank the stars for small mercies...' Killian was ready to roll onto his front and rut against the sheets until something happened. Every time he'd been close to bursting the gathered bubble of pleasure inside the pit of his stomach the two had stopped their ministrations and Killian wasn't sure he could bear another one of their torturous games. He was only human!

Even the simple feel of hands touching his thighs and hips was enough to have him moaning. He just needed a little love and care and he was sure to snap. He nearly laughed with joy when he felt a tongue run along his length but the sound caught in his throat when a second tongue joined the first. The two verbal muscles worked magic together, licking every inch of the hardened flesh, stimulating the pleasure sensors to the point Killian was sure he was burning from the inside out. Indeed, it didn't take him long to finally grasp his orgasm. He was sure he shouted something along the lines of a warning but things happened too fast for him to be certain of anything except the overwhelming pleasure washing over him. His nervous system seemed to be overloading and he couldn't quite seem to get enough oxygen into his lungs. He felt exhilarated and free, like when he was on the deck of his beloved Jolly Rogers...

'How was that Captain Hook? Adventurous enough for you?' Victor removed the satin scarf which was wrapped tightly around Killian's eyes. He handed it to its owner and Jefferson pulled the doctor in for a passionate kiss, his tongue smearing some of Killian's seed which reached Victor's lips.

'Mate, if this is what you see as adventure then I want you to join my crew. You two would make great pirates.' Jefferson and Victor smirked in unison at the captain while they worked to remove the scarf around his wrists as well. Once that was done, Jefferson crashed on the bed beside Killian, pulling Victor on top of him, while the pirate rottated his stiff wrist.

'I'm not a huge fan of the sea but thanks for the invitation.' Jefferson ran a hand through his hair, wondering just how messy it was this time.

'So you can speak. Care to venture a name while you're being talkative?' The hatter glanced at the pirate and relaxed when he didn't see any hostility in the dark eyes.

'Jefferson, though to some I'm knows as the Mad Hatter.' He would have extended his hand for a shake but it was too busy caressing Victor's back.

'I've heard of you. You could travel between worlds right?' Jefferson nodded hesitantly. He hoped the pirate wasn't going to ask him to do that again because he couldn't. He didn't want to either. He was happy in Storybrook at long last and he was re-united with his daughter. 'You once travelled to Neverland. I remember seeing you from my ship though I didn't recognize you at first without the hat.'

'You have a good memory. That was years back.' Jefferson idly wondered if Victor was asleep. He knew how much time the man put into his work at the hospital so he wouldn't have been surprised...

'I rarely forget a face and I've been stuck in Neverland for over 100 years. You don't forget an out of place character like a Mad Hatter anytime soon.'

'I'm flattered though I can't say the same about you. My apologies.' Killian chuckled.

'You didn't see me mate. If you had, you wouldn't be able to forget charming good looks like these.' Jefferson scoffed, realizing he liked the easy charm of the pirate. Pirates were supposed to all be evil but he'd met evil and Killian Jones was not that. The stories had him all wrong... 'At the risk of over-staying my welcome, can I sleep here tonight?' Killian didn't want to return to his lonely bed by the docks that night. He missed his Captain's cabin but that had sailed with his ship. Plus, he was drowsy and still drunk.

'Killian, even if you begged we wouldn't let you go tonight.' Victor sat up on his elbows, a crescent grin on his lips. It seemed Jefferson underestimated the man's stamina.

'Sorry to disappoint but I don't beg.' Jefferson's eyes flashed at the challenge.

'We'll see.'

* * *

><p><strong>I never thought I'd ship Captain Hook, the Mad Hatter and Dr Frankenstein together... What a time to be alive! XD I hope you enjoyed it and please write that review if u have the time. <strong>

**HAVE A NICE DAY! **


End file.
